Raven and Beast Boy: Proof that opposites attract
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: Raven is heartbroken after Malchior betrays her. Beast Boy just wants to be the friend she needs; a shoulder to cry on.


_So, this is my first fanfic ever... Kinda nervous. _

_I would just like to say that I do NOT own the Teen Titans-much to my chagrin. I do NOT own the characters Beast Boy, Raven or *shudder in disgust* Malchior. Now, some may wonder why my first fanfic is on the Titans when my name is YJ-Obsessed. . . well, originally, I was gonna be all about the Titans, but I then discovered the wonders of Young Justice. But I had already written this story and I couldn't bear to not share so. . . there you have it._

_Hope y'all like it. . . comments and criticisms of how things could be better soooo appreciated._

** Raven and BeastBoy: Proof that opposites do attract**

Raven. Small, ivory skinned, purple headed. . . . perfect. She never really seemed to be all that affectionate. I didn't even know if she HAD affections. That is until Malchior. Man that guy really screwed her up. First, he tells her that he loves her.  
>Then, he somehow convinces her that no one else does, or could ever. What a jerk! The thing that really takes the cake, what REALLY gets to me. . . she loved him too. And he turned into this demon dragon sorcerer prince thing, and broke her heart. I could hear her crying from the common room. Not that anyone else did, with me being part animal and all.<br>I couldn't take it. I had to talk to her. I was the only one who could. She trusted me. I could tell. No matter how many times she slammed that door in my face, I knew I was her favorite. I knew she felt safe with me. She was always a little less guarded when it was just her and me. I thought about that as I walked to her door. *Ah, man.* I thought. *Now I really hear it. Maybe I should go back. I don't think I need to bug her. . . . No. She needs to hear this.* I knocked on her door.

"Hey, Rae?" silence. "uhhhh. It's me. Beast Boy."  
>"What do you want?" she sounded resigned. Like she didn't see the point anymore in even living. I may not be an empath,<br>but I am good at reading people. "Rae, come on open the door. I wanna talk to you." I suppose she used her levitating powers, because I never heard her feet touch the ground, so I was slightly shocked when her door opened Her eyes were all red and puffy. She looked so small. ya know, smaller than normal.  
>"What is it Beast Boy?" she had some of her old monotony back in her voice, but that wasn't really good.<br>*I want her to let down her guard, not put more of it up,* I thought.  
>_<p>

Beast Boy. Loud, green, obnoxious, elven-eared. . . . . . . incredible. There wasn't one moment that I didn't want to be around him.  
>Except for right now. I did NOT want him to see this. Bad enough he had already heard me and my pathetic tears. No doubt he would want to cheer me up. I wasn't empathing, I just knew Beast Boy. Beast Boy. I loved that boy. Not that I would ever tell him that. He knocked on my door and called, "Hey Rae?" I didn't say anything. I was trying to stop these ridiculous irrational tears. As if Mal - I mean, as if HE mattered. He wasn't even my age. Gross right? But he had made me feel so- "uhhhh. It's me. Beast Boy." Right. Beast Boy was at my door. "What do you want?" I tried -and failed-to sound irritated but I just couldn't do it. I was drained. Then, I heard something I didn't expect in his voice. That wonderful voice that made me melt, even though as an Azarathian I should be more emotionally controlled. Fear. "Rae, come on open the door. I wanna talk to you."<p>

I tried to compose my self as I lifted my self off the bed with my powers. I opened the door, and managing to return some monotony to my voice, said "What is it Beast Boy?" I did feel his emotions this time. Sadness. Like he didn't like me this way. *Don't be an idiot, Raven. He doesn't cae for you. . . Not like you'd ever hope him too.* I told my self.  
>"Are-are you okay?'' He seemed to have genuine concern in his heart, eyes and voice. *Maybe,* a small voice in my head pondered.<br>" I am fine, Beast Boy." he didn't buy it. "Look, Rae," I noticed he called me that a lot more lately. He was the only one that got away with it. "I-I know that today was not exactly how you planned. I know that Mal- that HE hurt you. I just want to make sure that. . . that he didn't you know. . . give you the wrong idea of how we feel about you. . . . H-h-how I. . feel. . . about you."

"I know how this will sound. Like any other love-struck girl, caught up in some crush. But he made me feel special. Like I wasn't a weirdo. . or a freak. . .or. . . .. creepy. And PLEASE don't start trying to tell me that I am not all those things. I look in the mirror,  
>Beast Boy. I know what I am." I cut off Beast Boy as soon as he opened his mouth. he shut it immediately. *I figured as much.<br>Always trying to alleviate others' pain.* I thought with a small smile that not even he would have noticed.  
>"I wasn't. . . . I mean, I don't think . . . . . You really aren't. . . . ugh. Let me start over. Okay." he took a breath trying to collect himself. "I know you are a bit of a freak but. . . Okay, okay. You are WAY freaky. Happy now?" He chuckled a little at my face when he said 'a bit.'<br>"Look, my point is this. You may be a little dark and gloomy, and you can sometimes be a little intense to the rest of us. But I just want you to know that . . . . well, you may think that you're alone in this world, Raven.  
>But your wrong. You have a team, a family. You- you have ME. Ya know. . . if you want. I will always-"<p>

I cut him off with my sudden display of emotion. I jumped out of my doorway, and wrapped my arms tight around his neck.  
>I buried my face into his shoulder and let some more tears out, just with out the sobbing. I hadn't let anyone see this part of me-<br>the vulnerable side since I left Azarath. He hugged me close. "So I guess you do wanna talk?"

*Whoa! Dude! Raven is giving me a hug? An actual hug? Well, I guess it does pay to be sensitive*  
>I hugged raven close. I heard her quietly-to human ears anyway-cry into my shoulder. She was letting her guard down if only for a moment. And how sweet a moment it was.<br>"So," i said"I guess you do wanna talk?"

She pulled back and looked at me, tears streaming down her face. She looked unsure of what to say. "I-I don't think that I am quite ready to talk about it, Beast Boy." I felt my face fall, despite how hard I tried not to let it. "Oh. Okay, I guess I'll just-"

"Beast Boy, wait!" Raven called out, panicked, and grabbed my arm as I turned away. "I am not ready to talk. . . . about today but. . .do you think that maybe we could just, ya know, talk?" She asked looking up at me through her lashes. *Like I would say no* "Yeah-" I cleared my throat when my voice cracked and tried again. "Yeah, we could do that." She smiled and took my hand, leading me into her room. *Oh. ! I am going into Raven's room. . . and this time with permission!* Maybe Malchior wasn't so bad a guy after all. I mean, if I ever see him again, he is totally going down but. . . he did give me and Rae the chance we needed.


End file.
